Jogo do Contente
by SoL Xavi
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Quando o pequeno Edward foge de casa depois de uma briga com sua mãe, ele não esperava trombar com Isabella. Em um único dia, a garotinha vai ensinar a ele como as pequenas coisas devem ser valorizadas e que a felicidade reside dentro de nós.


- Eu não quero! – o pequeno menino de cabelos acobreados gritou jogando o prato com comida longe.

A mãe suspirou e encarou os olhos verdes e intensos do filho. Esme era uma mulher calma e paciente, mas a birra de seu filho as vezes a fazia querer fugir dali. Não sabia onde tinha errado, no entanto, seu pequeno Edward, de apenas 7 anos, era incrivelmente mimado e tenaz.

- Então, acho bom começar a se acostumar com a fome, porque só vai comer de novo no jantar!

O garoto olhou raivoso para a mãe, mas esta permaneceu irredutível. Era o terceiro prato que Edward dispensava e Esme se perguntava se a birra era só para testar seu amor por ele.

- Você me odeia! Nunca faz nada do que eu quero! – a voz do pequeno era incrivelmente alta enquanto se propragava pela cozinha – Eu vou embora daqui!

Com essas palavras ele se precipitou porta à fora, correndo tão rápido quanto suas pequenas pernas permitiam. Sabendo que os empregados não permitiriam que seu filho saísse da casa, Esme não se preocupou. O que ela não sabia era que seu esperto filho tinha descoberto uma forma não muito usual de sair.

Edward subiu no jacarandá próximo ao muro com habilidade. Hesitou um pouco antes de pular para o outro lado e, quando o fez, perdeu o equilíbrio com a queda. Ao cair no chão, arranjou alguns esfolados, mas não se importou. Ele correu, pondo toda sua raiva no ato e só parou quando bateu fortemente em algo.

Cambaleou sem, no entanto, cair. Levantou o rosto pronto para xingar quem quer que fosse, mas paralisou. A sua frente, caída no chão, estava aquela linda garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos e de pele extremamente branca. Edward já a tinha visto na escola, sempre sozinha. A mãe tinha morrido quando ela tinha três anos e o pai não gostava dela, todos sabiam.

- Desculpe, estava distraída! – a voz dela era suave e envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse seco, mas, ao ver o biquinho dela, se arrependeu – Eu também estava distraído!

Ela sorriu abertamente e seu sorriso aumentou quando ele esticou a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Com cuidado, Edward a puxou pelos pulsos, já que as mãos dela estavam toda arranhadas.

- Dói? – ele perguntou olhando os machucados.

- Tanto quanto as suas! – ela virou as mãos de Edward para cima e passou um dedo – Isso deve estar doendo bastante, não é? – ela apontou para o joelho dele.

Edward levantou um pouco o short para poder ver do que ela falava e se espantou ao ver sangue escorrendo por sua perna.

- Acho que eu bati quando pulei da árvore! – ele falou baixinho, como se tivesse vergonha.

A menina sorriu mais uma vez e começou a puxá-lo pela mão.

- Vem!

- Aonde? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Cuidar do seu machucado!

- Mas eu nem sei seu nome!

- Bella.

Ela voltou a puxá-lo e Edward foi sem relutar. Eles atravessaram todo o Parque Central, andaram por algumas ruas até que, enfim, Bella parou em frente aos portões de um casarão abandonado. Ela foi até um canto, onde as barras de ferro eram afastadas o suficiente para eles passarem, e entrou. Edward olhou ao redor para ver se não tinha nenhum adulto por perto e a seguiu.

- O que a gente está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou inseguro.

- Eu já disse. Vamos cuidar do seu joelho!

Bella voltou a caminhar, agora mais devagar enquanto passava pela grama alta que devia ser o jardim da casa. Ela entrou por uma janela que, aparentemente, dava para o porão quando chegou na casa e, mais uma vez, Edward a seguiu. Ele se assustou com a escuridão do local, mas antes que pudesse se acostumar, Bella o estava puxando de novo.

Ele subiram as escada, passaram por um lugar que pareceu ser a cozinha e, finalmente, chegaram no que parecia ser o hall de entrada.

- Não é lindo? Parece magia!

Edward olhou para as imagens que os vitrais enormes e coloridos lançavam na parede e teve que concordar com ela. Era a coisa mais linda que tinha visto!

- É mesmo lindo!

Bella sorriu abertamente para ele e o puxou mais uma vez pela mão. Só agora Edward notava o colchão que havia no meio do hall. Havia também alguns pacotes de salgadinho, latas de refrigerante e uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

- Como você fez tudo isso? – Edward perguntou enquanto se sentava no colchão.

- O colchão estava no porão, a caixa de socorros eu peguei de casa e a comida as pessoas me dão. Eu acho que elas tem pena de mim! – Bella riu, como se achasse bobo o fato de alguém ter pena dela.

Ela pegou um lenço umidecido e começou a passar pelo machucado dele. Edward fechou os olhos esperando pela ardência, mas essa não veio.

- Hey, não arde! – ele falou sorrindo pela primeira vez no dia.

- Legal, não é? – ela terminou de limpar e colocou um band-aid – Prontinho!

- Obrigado. – Edward sorriu acanhado e corou.

Ele se deitou no colchão e Bella se sentou ao seu lado, os bracinhos mantendo as pernas junto ao corpo.

- Você mora aqui?

- Não. Eu só fico aqui até meu pai dormir.

- Por que? – Edward olhou surpreso para ela.

- Ele não gosta muito de mim! – Bella estremeceu e Edward se pôs sentado.

- Ele te bate? – a voz dele era um sussurro.

Bella não respondeu, mas acenou levemente com a cabeça. Edward sentiu a a raiva crescer no seu peito. Ele queria bater no pai de Bella com tanta força quanto pudesse.

- Ele nunca mais vai te tocar, eu prometo!

Bella pareceu assustada por um momento, mas logo sorriu.

- Isso quer dizer que a gente é amigo?

- Os melhores! – ele estendeu a mão, mas Bella recusou e o beijou no rosto, deixando Edward novamente corado.

Bella começou a rir quando ele pôs a mão sobre a bochecha, os olhos vidrados de surpresa.

- Por que você está sempre rindo? – ele falou quando se recuperou.

- Por tudo. – ela deu de ombros – Minha mãe sempre dizia que era melhor sermos felizes pelo que temos do que reclamar do que não temos!

- Mas você não tem nem casa!

- Pode ser, mas eu tenho muitas outras coisas! – ela abriu os braços – Eu tenho esse lugar, que é muito mais bonito que minha casa! Eu tenho pernas pra poder correr pelo parque! Tenho ouvidos para ouvir os pássaros e olhos para vê-los...

- Parece...

- Bobo? – ela fez um biquinho – Todos dizem a mesma coisa!

- Não! Parece... Mágico!

Bella deu risada e Edward a acompanhou.

Esme atravessou o gramado alto com dois policiais ao seu lado. A lua brilhava tão belamente que parecia zombar de sua agonia ao descobrir, horas atrás, que seu filho não estava em lugar nenhum da casa.

Depois da polícia ter interrogado algumas pessoas, uma velha senhora arfimara ter visto um menino, com as mesmas características descritas, entrar nessa casa. E aqui estava Esme, colocando toda sua esperança no improvável fato de seu filho estar neste casarão abandonado.

Ela empurrou as grandes portas de ferro e adentrou o cômodo sem se importar com os policiais ao seu lado. Esperava encontrar o local vazio, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. No meio do hall de entrada, dormindo como um anjo, estava seu filho. Esme nem quis saber de onde tinha surgido aquele colchão ou a comida, ela só queria abraçar seu Edward, mas parou ao ver alguém do lado dele.

Edward estava espalhado pelo colchão e ao seu lado, encolhida em uma bola, estava uma menina da mesma idade. Esme se aproximou de seu filho com cuidado e o tocou no rosto. Edward logo acordou e a encarou assustado.

- Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Oh, meu filho! – ela o abraçou fortemente.

- Quem é ela, Ed?

Esme se afastou ao ouvir a voz infantil. Assim que ela soltou seu filho, Edward se encolheu ao lado da menina e a abraçou. Isso a surpreendeu ainda mais do que ouvir seu filho ser chamado pelo apelido que dizia odiar. Edward normalmente recusava qualquer tipo de proximidade física.

- Ela é minha mãe, Bella!

A menina ofereceu um sorriso hesitante e só então Esme a reconheceu. Isabella Swan era um dos casos de abuso que tinha na vara de infância. Esme se sentia incopentente por nunca ter conseguido provar nada, já que nunca encontrava ela ou o pai em casa. Agora, entendia o porquê.

- Nós temos que ir, filho, e Bella precisa voltar para casa!

- Não! – os olhos de Edward flamejaram – Eu não vou deixar ela voltar para lá! Eu prometi que eu ia protegê-la e eu vou fazer.

- Ed... – Bella estava assustada com os gritos e Edward a abraçou mais forte.

- Por favor, mãe! O pai dela é mau, ele bate nela! Eu sei que eu tenho sido muito ruim com você, mas eu prometo me comportar se Bella puder ir com a gente!

- Filho, eu...

- Por favor, mãe. Por favor! É seu trabalho ajudar as crianças, não é? Então, por favor!

Esme se surpreendeu com tantos _por favor_, já que Edward não pedia nenhum geralmente. A menina parecia realmente assustada com a possibilidade de perder seu mais novo amigo e protetor. Em uma atitude impulsiva, Esme concordou.

- Tudo bem, ela vai com a gente!

Edward pulou no pescoço da mãe e a abraçou como há muito não fazia.

- Obrigado, mãe! Eu juro que eu nunca mais vou me comportar daquele jeito. Eu nunca mais vou ser um reclamão egoísta!

Esme se surpreendeu com as palavras de seu filho e o afastou levemente.

- Eu acredito em você! – ela olhou para a menina que ainda estava encolhida e sorriu – Quer vir com a gente, Bella?

A menina sorriu de uma maneira tão doce que Esme achou difícil acreditar que algum dia ela sofreu algum tipo de abuso.

- Claro, sra.!

- Não precisa me chamar de sra., me chame de... Mãe!

Convencer um juíz de que era a pessoa certa para cuidar de uma menina vítima de abuso foi fácil para Esme. Anos mais tarde, ela conseguiria distinguir sua vida perfeitamente em antes e depois de Bella. Aquela garotinha doce, capaz de ver o lado bom de tudo, mudou a todos profundamente.

Hoje ela e Edward estavam casados, pois, apesar de terem convivido como irmãos por uma vida, o amor que nasceu na infância nunca foi superado. Esme era a avó muito orgulhosa de duas meninas, Sarah de 8 e Elisa de 5, e de um lindo menininho, Jeremy, de apenas 2 anos. A lição de vida ou _Jogo do Contente_, como Edward gostava de chamar, perdurava naquela família até hoje e, ao ver seus netos sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos diante da morte de seu hamster, ela sabia que duraria muito mais!

_**"Na vida é importante saber lutar pelo que se deseja, mas, o mais valoroso, é saber reconhecer os ganhos de cada vitória."**_


End file.
